The present invention relates to a workpiece support for use in sewing devices.
The present invention serves to arrest the workpieces to be inserted into a template-controlled sewing device on the workpiece support of the sewing device adjacent to the seam contour during sewing the seam.
The present invention also simplifies the changeover of the sewing device to workpieces of different size and/or different seam contour.
There are already know, i.e. from the German Laid Open Document No. 14 85 205, workpiece holding devices comprising clamping plates for use in Automatic sewing devices and for producing seams on workpieces of predetermined form and/or size.
Furthermore, in the German Utility Models Nos. 1 914 427 and 1 998 372, there are disclosed adjustable workpiece holding devices for use in automatic sewing devices. However, these known workpiece holding devices are only adjustable for receiving workpieces of different size but not for workpieces of different form.
Finally, from the U.S. No 3,828,703, there is known a workpiece holding device comprising a number of individual workpiece clamping holders for clamping the workpiece at its edges. Each of these proportionally narrow workpiece clamping holders comprises a workpiece supporting beam and a workpiece clamping plate hinged to one arm of a two-armed lever. This two-armed lever is pivoted in a jack, which is carried by the workpiece supporting beam, against the tension of a spring. Each workpiece clamping holders is displaceably and clampably supported in the sewing device, in order to be adjustable for receiving workpieces of different size and form.
It is true, the individual workpiece damping holders can be aligned easily, but this procedure is tedious, especially when changes of the workpiece form are often necessary. Preferably, this known device is adapted for small workpieces as the required passage for workpieces of large size between the upper workpiece supporting beams and the workpiece clamping plates is limited.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide means in automatic sewing devices adapted for receiving smaller and larger workpiece cuts on the workpiece support and arresting them thereon properly adjacent to the seam to be sewn and free from creases, and to facilitate a quick changeover to workpieces having a different seam contour.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement in automatic sewing devices of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement in automatic sewing devices, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.